solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kannon
General Alias Kannon Real Name Dayna Volkovic Gender Female Race Human Age 27 Alignment Chaotic Neutral Profession Leader of the Arious Merc. Company; There are 7 other members in Arious. Speciality Blowing stuff up and looking sexy while doing it Strengths *Great explosives and weapons knowledge *Manipulating men *Ruthless Weaknesses *Clinically Insane *Fondness for little girls under 14 Danger Extreme, however she will not kill innocents Stats STR: 8 DEX: 13 SPD: 13 AGL: 13 INT: 12 WIL: 6 PTH: 14 CHR: 12 CON: 10 PER: 6 *Small Automatics: 12 *Dodge: 8 ' Items:' *Small Melee: 6 2 x ECKP SMG 3 x ( 8 + 2d4) {MAG:20} 4KG, R:3 |*6,'1'0HP S2| *Explosives: 12 ' Adnap '(Plasma Cannon) (10 + 5d12) {MAG:1} 15KG, R:6' |*6 20HP S4|' *Martial Art: 10 Maaus High End Shield''' (35SHP *6) ' *Parkour: 10 VR-HUD Combat Goggles +2 to combat roll *Seduce: 10 Electroionised Jump Pack *Intimidate: 12 *Sleight of Hand: 8 Appearance Dayna is 5'5", extremely nimble, lightweight and somewhat underdeveloped; yet she is agreeably attractive and a seductive individual. Her notorious hair contains a mixture of purple, red and cyan and rests just above her shoulders; often in two pigtails. She weilds a specialised personal plasma cannon on her back, and two Sub Automatic ECKP's on her belt. She wears minimalistic leather armour to add appeal to the senses during undercover missions, but she has attained a somewhat cult-like following for her "uniform". Her "uniform" consists of a large metal shield generator retrofitted into the back of her tight leather corset, giving her torso protection while still keeping her appeal. Her shorts are cut back just bellow the hips, and bright purple and red socks are pulled up to her knees. She wears a pair of large military boots fitted with electroionised jump packs for maneuverability and an oversized night-goggle-esque VR-HUD headset sits over her eyes; the straps holding it in place are hidden by her hair. Biography Dayna was born in a small hamlet on the largely unpopulated planet of Arious III ('Ari' for short), a single leap away from a side node, and on the outskirts of the Gorchova Confederacy. Dayna's mother constantly beat her, and her father was a severe alcoholic. Dayna's family (and by extension the entire population of the planet) were largely isolated, they were reliant on self-sustainability and the profits of the high quality bittersweet liquor, 'Ari Alon', made from a type of berry found on the planet. A small band of Cyctic raiders had drifted across the border from the adjacent node, and with little more defense then hunting rifles and sheer willpower, the settlement suffered heavy losses, but they did successfully defend the planet. Dayna witnessed her parents split apart like pieces of wood. Dayna was 9 at this time and did not care for her parents. When the authorities finally arrived, Dayna went in and out of foster homes and orphanages, but was eventually taken out of the program for "Attacking a fellow student with a plastic doll, and causing massive blood loss and blinding him"; the student prior to this was chasing Dayna attempting to kiss her. At 14, Dayna was thrown into a mental rehabilitation constitution, although the reports are shady at best. It's believed that Dayna was taken out of the constitution by the warden, as the rumors go, Dayna engaged in sexual activity with the warden for her freedom. Lost, cold and alone, Dayna, now on a capital planet was forced to beg for mere scraps, mug weak and unsuspecting citizens or hunt down vermin for food. She became good friends with an old war veteran by the name of Adnap, whos passion for alcohol had cost him his family and professional career as a soldier. The relationship between Adnap and Dayna was... "unique", Dayna relished in the stories Adnap had to offer of the xervaath uprising, and Adnap enjoyed the company. The little girl and the old tramp loved each others company, Adnap enjoyed the goofy, dark, macabre humor and randomness that Dayna tended to blurt out. On her 18th birthday, Dayna demanded to be trained by Adnap, after all the stories she heard, she wanted to be like her hero and idol. Of course, Adnap wished for Dayna to live a peaceful life, happy to travel and do as she pleased; Adnap reluctantly declined. Disgruntled and hoping to impress Adnap while proving her maturity, Dayna decided to train in combat in the underworld. Finding a contact, Dayna approached one of the most powerful men of that district at the time, and demanded he trained her in combat. The mafia godfather chuckled, by this point Dayna had developed into a rather beautiful young lady. Restrained by a salanid and a garthax gun for hire, the godfather began to "politely" explain if she values her life, she will sacrifice her freedom and serve him without restriction. Just as the beatings began, Adnap burst through the door, and using his old rusty thermite revolver he tried to take down as many gang members as possible, downing about four before his face was pummeled in by the garthax. Crying, and screaming, something snapped in Dayna's mind, making her reach for the godfather's pistol. He was taken by complete surprise, by sheer luck she managed to take him down along with three other gang members. But it did not stop there, in her rampage she stomped, crushed, split, bit, tore, thrashed and mutilated the corpses. When the officials arrived, she was handcuffed and sentenced to 21 years imprisonment, seeing as she was of age to be considered an adult. At first the inmates tried to touch her, and mock her. Then Dayna got angry, she went crazy. Have you ever a deranged 18 year old enact a vasectomy with her teeth on an inmate? Everyone at the prison sure did that day. The inmates feared and respected her, she became their matriarch; their boss. She demanded they train her, and they did. She was dubbed "Kannon" for exploding over the smallest things. Kannon managed to squeeze her way through to getting a "Good Behavior" mark and was set for early release. With underground ties, spending 10 years in one of the worst prisons full of some of the most brutal murderers, being trained by said murderers, but also becoming one of them, and by holding their respect; Kannon wasn't Dayna anymore. Dayna died with Adnap. Kannon worked her way with small odd jobs, and built a similar reputation as the one she held while incarcerated. She hired a team, even a few of her prison friends, and became wealthy doing what she did best, creating chaos. Kannon now owns a spacecraft, her team is of elite status, and years in the field as well as prison has made Kannon adept in her field. But her emotions are long gone, as is her humanity. Is she evil? Maybe. Is her mind a smoldering wreck? You bet. Is she proud of herself? Probably not. Is she one of the best female human mercenaries capable of getting any job done? '''You're goddamn right she is'